1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for face recognition through facial expression normalization, and a recording medium and device for performing the method, and more particularly, to a method for face recognition through facial expression normalization based on a three-dimensional face model, and a recording medium and device for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An existing face recognition method is known to give excellent performance in a neutral expression state where a target face to be recognized stares at the front (for example, FERET, FRVT or the like). However, if an expression of the target face changes, the performance deteriorates. In particular, in an unconstrained circumstance such as CCTV or a black box, a target person has various face expressions, and thus satisfactory performance is not expected when used for recognition without revision of the face image.
In order to solve this problem, in the existing technique, various face expressions are studied in a two-dimensional image so that face features robust against an expression change are extracted and used for recognition, or a region (for example, a region around the mouth) seriously changed depending on face expressions is not used for recognition.
However, the above techniques require a large amount of learning database, and information of essential regions for identity recognition is limitedly used, thereby failing to solve the fundamental problem. Meanwhile, there has been reported that a three-dimensional modeling technique is utilized to generate a three-dimensional face from a single two-dimensional image or use shape and texture parameters of a model for recognition, but they do not yet deal with the change of expressions of a face.